


Broken glass

by pepigyeom



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Fluff, GOT7 - Freeform, M/M, a little hint of markgyeom, but i loved writing this, please enjoy, this is basically fluff only, this is so :(, whats their shipname im so fake, youngyeom, yugjae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 16:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6996700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepigyeom/pseuds/pepigyeom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You were broken glass but I still touched you even though I knew I would get hurt.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken glass

**Author's Note:**

> Because theres not enough Youngjae x Yugyeom fics on here.  
> [follow me on IG: pepigyeom   
> and Twitter: pepigyeoms]

Yugyeom’s hands were trembling, he was cold and his whole body felt weak and sweaty, he has never in his whole entire life been so nervous before.

  
“You were saying?” the smaller boy asked Yugyeom while turning his whole attention on him.

  
Yugyeom started stuttering, _since when was Youngjae able to take away his breath so easily?_

  
Their eyes met and it felt as if Yugyeom was on cloud nine, nothing he was thinking- _let alone saying_ \- made sense anymore and he honestly didn’t care that much about what he was saying, he just tried really hard getting out what felt like it was burning on his tongue.

  
“You know how I always, like, tell you I look up to you and stuff? And yeah of course you know that, I’m sorry I’m talking nonsense.

  
And like I treasure you a lot Youngjae, so much and I adore and admire you.”

  
Yugyeom said a lot more than that, a lot more words that made no sense or didn’t quite express close enough what he tried to get out.

  
“I adore you too Yugyeom, what’s wrong?”

Yugyeom’s eyes shot wide open, his confusion spreading over his whole face.

  
“What do you mean?”

  
_Fuck, he was freaking out on the inside._

  
“I mean, you’ve changed a lot these days, you’re so much more nervous around me, is there any reason?”

  
He was shifting from one leg to another, avoiding eye contact the best he could, opening his mouth but closing it as soon as he realized there wouldn’t come out anything over and over again.

  
“I, uh-” Yugeom started and had to fight back his tears, he was about to ruin his friendship with his best friend.

  
“ _I like you, a lot._ ”

Yugyeom didn’t even dare to look up, he feared the reaction of his best friend way too much- yet, he wasn’t sure if this was obvious enough.

  
“I like you too, Gyeom. What is this all about?”

Youngjae looked at Yugyeom confused and walked up to him, standing a few inches away from, close enough to take his hands in his own though.

  
“I-I mean, I like you a lot, like, not the way a best friend should like his best friend, a lot more.” Yugyeom stuttered out.

  
And he did expect a lot of things, _Youngjae throwing up in front of his feet, Youngjae slapping him across the face, jumping away or starting to look at him disgusted,_ _but Youngjae squeezing his hands and stepping closer to him was the last thing he’d expected._

  
“I like you too, Yugyeommie.” Youngjae said as he stroked Yugyeom’s hands with both his thumbs.

  
Yugyeom looked up, he shouldn’t have done it so quickly because his neck hurt immediately after it, but he didn’t regret it.

  
He might’ve looked for a hint of regret or disgust in Youngjae’s face but all he saw was an adorable, soft and relaxed face with a small smile and shining eyes.

  
“But not the way I like you, and that’s okay, but like, I mean- I’m so sorry, I keep ruining things and oh god.” Yugyeom started stumbling over words and the tears forming in his eyes didn’t exactly help either.

  
“Yugyeom, please calm down.” Youngjae was a little overwhelmed, he didn’t expect the younger guy to actually like him as much as he liked the taller one yet here he stood, fearing that Youngjae wouldn’t like him back.

  
Which, _Youngjae would have to tell him_ , was impossible.

  
Everyone loved Yugyeom, especially Youngjae did.

  
Youngjae looked at Yugyeom as if he put the stars in the sky, he craved Yugyeom’s love as much as a drowning man craved air.

  
“You might think that I love you less than I actually do, but I don’t really know if you understand how much I really, sincerely like you.” Youngjae let out, partly to help the younger to calm down, partly to let out what he wanted to say since the first time their eyes met, the first time he felt flustered and giddy.

So, there they were “ _does that mean you’re my boyfriend now?_ ” Yugyeom had asked the older boy, eyes glued on the ground and sweaty hands still getting squeezed by Youngjae’s slightly smaller ones.

  
Youngjae had replied with “ _yes, if that’s what you want._ ”

  
Yugyeom loved cheesy, and he loved Youngjae “ _I want you_.” he said, he wanted to ask Youngjae if that meant he didn’t have to call him hyung anymore- but that was a question for another day.

**And if you asked them and anyone else, they were the happiest when they’ve been together.**

  
_They went on special dates, they travelled together and they went to amusement parks together, Yugyeom having to hold Youngjae’s hands on every scary ride and promising him to tell his parents he loved them and to remember that he loved Yugyeom if he didn’t survive._

  
_They had weekly movie dates, in which they sat on their couch at home [ the one they shared, because Yugyeom moved in with Youngjae] and they watched old movies and shared a bowl of popcorn and both their cheeks flushed every single time they grabbed inside at the same time and their hands touched._

  
They’ve had their ups and downs but through everything, Youngjae couldn’t help but feel like he depended on Yugyeom and he came to the realization that he, Choi Youngjae, fell in love with his best friend and boyfriend, Kim Yugyeom.

  
“Hyung?”

  
Until one day his whole world fell apart.

  
“In the living room babe, what’s it?”

  
“I, uh,” Yugyeom started and stepped in the room with a little hesitation, his heart thumping in his chest, his lungs barely filled with any air, and a stinging feeling inside of his chest torturing him.

  
“ _I need a break._ ” he then finally said, barely audible but loud enough for Youngjae to hear and Youngjae didn’t know what to do, too overwhelmed to actually realize what has just happened, his eyes widened and his heart felt like it was going to _literally break_ any second.

  
He felt so fragile and weak and vulnerable in this second and he felt pathetic for depending on an 18 year old boy who everyone loved and who loved everyone and he hated himself in that very second for falling in love with the tall, innocent looking, sassy and selfless person.

  
He was a giant and Youngjae didn’t know whether he should hate him, cry, smile, be happy for him to put himself first or simply stare and do nothing.

  
He loved Yugyeom, enough to let him go and let him be happy, but he was being torn apart, his lungs almost giving up at transferring air and his heart almost giving up at working.

  
“Is there someone else you’re seeing?”

That was all Youngjae got out, but you couldn’t blame him, with all the questions that were burning in his head and his dry mouth and his watery eyes, his pathetic habit of pulling his legs closer to his body every time he was hurt “ _someone better than me?_ ” and his stupid cracking voice that couldn’t hide the pain.

  
“Mark hyung.” Yugyeom whispered lowly, it made no sense, he didn’t have to feel bad, but he didn’t love Mark.

  
He didn’t feel like Mark was the love of his life and he didn’t even see Mark as anything more than a good friend.

  
Yet, Mark made him happy and sometimes Yugyeom even forgot about Youngjae while he was with Mark, he enjoyed his company and he sometimes wondered what it would be like to hold his hand.

  
_But he didn’t love Mark, Yugyeom loved Youngjae._

  
And that’s why he needed a break, to make sure he will still love Youngjae then.

  
“I’m not, like-” Yugyeom tried to start a sentence, he tried to explain himself, he tried to explain all of this but he was being interrupted.

  
“ _Get out._ ”

Youngjae felt like crying, like hiding in his room forever, curling up into a ball of sadness and staying like that forever, he had to be alone.

  
And Yugyeom nodded, moved to the door and left.

  
_How could he?_

  
Youngjae didn’t even realize there were tears streaming down his face, by the way he digged his fingernails into his own hands while forming his hands into fists caused him to not feel anything else, until one tear dropped on his hands.

  
He first thought it started raining inside of their- _no, his_ \- house but that was practically impossible.

  
So there he sat, legs as close to his upper body as possible, face on his knees, sobs coming out every now and then signaling everyone who might’ve watched that he was still alive, tears streaming down his face, wetting his own pants.

  
He felt his own heart breaking, literally breaking, and he couldn’t help but wonder how all of this had happened, Youngjae still remembered when Yugyeom stood in his living room, on the same spot, equally as nervous as that day, telling him that Youngjae apparently didn’t like Yugyeom the way Yugyeom liked Youngjae.

  
_Bullshit_.

  
Even though, in this second, Youngjae thought that maybe it was true, maybe Youngjae really didn’t love Yugyeom the way he loved him, perhaps Youngjae loved Yugyeom way more sincerely and deeper.

  
However, his whole world fell apart in this very moment and he didn’t know how long he stayed like this or when he stopped crying, it was still bright outside- _or was it bright again?_ \- but when he did, he moved himself into the bedroom that he used to share with the love of his life.

  
A couple weeks passed and Youngjae had barely left the bed, didn’t feel like eating at all, or shaving, or showering, or living at all.

  
But he decided it would be the best if he at least took care of his body, so he took a long shower, trying to wash all the pain away, shaved all the hair that grew during those two weeks and walked into the kitchen to make himself some water and breakfast.

  
What he didn’t expect was a knock, _a very familiar knock_ , on his door ten minutes later.

  
And he thought that he didn’t have to open it, but on the other hand he hasn’t seen Yugyeom’s face in two weeks, he didn’t hear his voice or his high pitched laugh or the way he talked fastly when he was excited.

  
_He missed Yugyeom._

_  
And Yugyeom missed him._

  
He opened the door, he didn’t expect Yugyeom to look equally as bad as himself, dark bags under his eyes, smile faded and he saw that his face looked much skinnier than two weeks before.

  
“Come in,” he then said and he didn’t regret it, he felt his mood lifting every second that he looked at Yugyeom and he felt the butterflies return, he didn’t feel that terrible sting inside of his body anymore and as if they communicated through telepathy, Youngjae hugged Yugyeom tightly, just the way he craved being hugged.

  
_ “I missed you so much.”  _

Yugyeom finally let go, all the pain he was holding in for two weeks and all the tears he wished he would’ve cried and all the pain being forgotten when he felt Youngjae’s hold tighten.

  
Youngjae let him cry, as much as he needed to, as much as he wanted to.

  
And after Yugyeom explained to him why exactly he did this, Youngjae finally got rid of that sting inside of his chest completely.

  
Because he had his Yugyeom back, because Yugyeom replied with a shy nod after Youngjae asked him “ _may I kiss you?_ ”

  
Because Youngjae felt the butterflies in his stomach and a smile on his own face which caused Yugyeom to smile as well.

  
Because Yugyeom’s lips were so soft, soft enough to make him forget about all the negative things in the world.

  
Because Yugyeom’s smile, the most sincere smile he ever had plastered on his face, after they kissed was breathtakingly delightful and because he had his boy back.

  
Because things weren’t awkward and they didn’t drift apart, they got even closer and because Youngjae finally knew that _Yugyeom loved him equally as much_ and because Yugyeom finally knew that _Youngjae loved him equally as much._

  
Because the soft, gentle touches and the love gazes and the eyes meetings that made both of them blush and smile, because of the first time they danced and kissed in the rain, because of the joy and happiness they brought into each other’s lives.

  
**_ Because finally the love songs made sense again and the birds chirping didn’t annoy them anymore and because the sun shone for them whenever the other one smiled. _ **


End file.
